Life Goes On
by hapiObsessed
Summary: Draco and Hermione live a happy life together, and here's how they got to where they are...my romantic smut filled take on their lives together, please read and review, hope you all like it :-)
1. Chapter 1

Life Goes On

"We should go to the Bubble Bottom" Hermione said walking out of the coffee shop into the nippy winter air

"Or we should just go home, it's getting colder, you should be inside" Draco said, taking the paper bag she had been carrying from her, it had their parcels from the numerous shops they had visited

"Draco, if you say that to me one more time I swear I'll hex you" Hermione said exasperated

"Hermione, the mediwitch said you need to keep off your feet, and all we have been doing today is walking around and now I'm taking you home-" he began saying before she turned around with a grin on her face "what?" she leaned into him as close as she could with her pregnant belly between them, she planted a kiss on his lips

"You love me so much" she said

"Yeah I do, you're a very lucky witch" he said with his trademark smirk, pressing a kiss to her lips before she could say anything

"Would you two cut it out" said Ginny Weasley, well now Potter, walking up to them from the street pushing a stroller "It's bad enough I have to see you two in the daily profit every other morning"

"It is not every other morning" Hermione said pulling away from Draco cheeks flushed in embarrassment

"Yeah it is" Draco said, receiving a frown from Hermione "how's it going Weaselby? How's my favorite niece" he said putting down the paper bags, reaching into the stroller picking up the 11 month old toddler who was chewing…or rather slobbering all over a red plastic toy, the little girl grinned at having Draco in her eye line, letting out a screech she swung her arms about patting Draco's face

"She's been good, we are trying to get her birthday party arranged, planning a party a week in advance is not a good idea" Ginny said more to Hermione, as Draco was preoccupied having a conversation about nothing with little Violet

"Well, what do you have left to do? I can help" Hermione said, taking the bags from the ground, throwing them into the stroller as they all began to walk down the street

"Yeah that would be great really, but didn't your mediwitch put you on bed rest?" Ginny asked

"Did you tell everyone?" Hermione said looking behind her to Draco

"Yeah, because I know you" he said, just as Violet tugged at his hair and mumbled something to him "anyway we were just on the way back home" he finished after gently untangling the tiny fist from his hair, making Hermione smile at him, heart warmed by the sweet moment he had with the baby still so happy to be having his baby, he still made her heart flutter, and made her go goofy (for lack of a better word), after five years of marriage she was still so in love with him. As they made their way to the apparition point Hermione couldn't help but let her thoughts drift.

Straight after the war everyone was still so wrapped up in their happiness, grief at the loss of loved ones, relief and utter excitement…well generally their emotions. And so with that in mind the 18 year old Hermione and Ron were smitten for each other caught up in the feeling they had harbored for each other in the past 7 years of schooling and arguing with each other. But unfortunately it didn't last that long, their arguing turned bitter and mean and it wasn't so charming anymore, it also didn't help that Ron cheated on her with the blonde barista from the coffee shop that they always went to together in the mornings.

After a short 4 months of being together and the night she found Ron with the barista, Hermione found herself an apartment in muggle London close to her parents, helping out in their Dentist office working as their secretary when one day she thought she saw none other than Draco Malfoy walk past the window catching her eye and carrying on his journey…

And that's how it all began

(AN: first Dramione story hope you all like it and understand where im going with this story, if not I'll explain, and for those who do get it, don't read the next few lines, lol. We see Draco and Hermione in their current lives and so I want to tell the story of how they got to the bliss that is their current life.

As a side note too, I do believe in it being a STORY ie; anything can happen, love at first sight is actually possible when its in a story, so prepare yourselves for a cliché

Will update soon, please read and review, thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Life Goes On

Chapter 2

"We should go out" Jessica said a beautiful honey blonde witch who had graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic a year before Hermione did from Hogwarts, how they met was a mystery somehow they had found each other in the year since Hermione had left Ron "You should find a cute guy to make out with, maybe even take him to bed" she wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione getting up from the stool at the counter in the kitchen they were sitting at and going to put both dinner plates in the dish washer "its Friday night, let's go to the bar down the road and have a few drinks"

"Yeah, we should" Hermione agreed, getting off the stool

"Wow, really?" Jessica said in shock "Thought it would take more convincing"

"Well it's been a long week" Hermione said referring to her two jobs, one being a secretary every other morning at her Parents dentist office and the second she had found a job working in a book shop part time mostly just keeping the place in order and for her own liking, being surrounded by books still calmed her, made her feel warm inside "I'm going to shower and get ready" she made her way to her room stripping her clothes off grabbing a towel wrapping it around herself and making her way to the bathroom and shower. It had been a long year, she was finally done with Ron, and could safely say she was over him…yes, she was. But even she had to admit that she was feeling lonely her 20th birthday was just around the corner in 2 weeks, and I the spirit of that she was willing to let loose.

15 minutes later Hermione was done showering, back in her room and trying to decide on what to wear

"Wear the red dress" Jessica yelled from the bathroom after having taken her own shower, rolling her eyes at her, Hermione put the particular red dress back in her closet deciding that tonight was not the occasion for such an overly revealing dress, she eventually decided on being simple tonight, it was just the bar down the road, so she picked a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a gold sequin tank top that fit quite snugly around her frame and opening up the first of the three buttons on it gave a nice view of her ample 34c breasts, and a bit out of character for her, she put on a pair of 3 inch nude heels that added some height to her 5'4 petite build, on her face she didn't do anything drastic, her hair in its naturally curly state was down now reaching down to her elbows and a rich honey color, and some eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes striking "You look good" Jessica said coming to Hermione's room once she was done in her short yellow dress and gold strappy heels and her blonde hair was down too framing her face, Hermione smiled in thanks

"You look great too, let's go" Hermione said grabbing her purse and they both headed out.

The bar was full, as it usually is on a Friday, making their way to the bar they ordered some drinks and sat down, looking around at the mesh of people dancing against each other all lost in the loud music and each other, Hermione turned back around when the bartender came with their drinks and he winked at her , taking the drinks and forcing a smile to the man she turned back to Jessica who was currently being introduced to a very familiar face, once that she had not seen in a little more than a year or rather a week ago when she thought she was seeing things while at the Dentist office, he had walked past the office, looked right at her but didn't see her, a face that had yet to notice her standing there

"I'm Jessica" Jessica said her voice slightly high pitched, as she he lifted her hand in his

"Hi Jessica, I'm Draco"

(AN: hope you liked this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can, please review thanks)


	3. Chapter 3

Life Goes On

Chapter 3

"Granger?" a female voice said walking towards them in the crowd, Draco looked back at her then to Hermione finally noticing her standing just behind Jessica, he looked at her in shock not saying anything but just staring at her "Hermione Granger, hey" finally coming into view Hermione saw that it was Pansy Parkinson, now standing in front of her, a drink in her hand

"Hello" Hermione said a bit taken aback at Pansy and her friendly nature

"How are you? Last time I saw you was…I don't know when" Pansy said

"Um, yeah" Hermione said, downing her drink and putting the glass on the counter "Uh Jess this is Pansy, I went to school with her"

"Yeah, and I was a total bitch to her most of the time, so was he by the way, and that's why she's shocked and making that face which is unbelievably adorable" Pansy said, Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, along with the look of disappointment mixed with anger on Draco's face, and Jessica smiling at Pansy, the small group of people ware all taken by surprise at the flirtatious comment "you want another drink?" not saying anything Hermione just shrugged as Pansy came around her to order from the bartender grabbing a stool next to her and sitting down, Jessica managed to reclaim Draco's attention and they continued their conversation and every few seconds Draco would glance at Hermione with Pansy

"So, how have you been?" Pansy asked "heard about you and Weasley"

"Yeah, I'm over it" Hermione said taking the drink from the bartender and drinking a huge gulp

"Really?" Pansy asked raising her eyebrows

"You know what, fine, I'm not 100% over it, I mean he cheated on me with the barista, a barista with huge boobs, I mean how cliché, a blonde with huge boobs, I don't have huge boobs, but I'm smarter than her, I know I am" Hermione rambled on every few seconds taking a drink "what is this? And why is it so strong?" she said referring to the drink in her hand

"I don't know it's just got a lot of vodka in it" Pansy said "you want to dance it off?"

"Your flirting with me aren't you?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I am" Pansy said chuckling and taking a sip of her drink while still keeping her eyes on Hermione

"I thought you and…him, were together" Hermione said gesturing towards Draco

"Uh…he's not quite my type" Pansy said "You're not the first to be shocked, but it happened shortly after the war, I noticed myself being more attracted to women, and I mean if you're not attracted to Draco then, there's most definitely a problem" Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, "you want to dance?"

"I don't know how possible that will be in these shoes"

"Don't worry I got you" Pansy said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor, the bass of the current song soaking them in, and soon had then writhing and grinding against each other, and every male (and some female) eyes were drawn to them and their sensuous movements, although one particular set of grey hues were storming.

Hitting the floor with a thud is what finally woke her up, groaning she pushed her hair out of her face she grudgingly got up, dragging herself off the floor of her room, looking to the bed; she stumbled back at what she saw…

(An: hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think, promise the next chapter will be longer, please read and review, thanks ;-) )


	4. Chapter 4

Life Goes On

Chapter4

"Pansy?" she said knowing full well that it was her, Pansy just groaned "get up!" she yelled making Pansy jump up, sitting up in Hermione's bed

"Jesus Granger, could you be any louder" Pansy said rubbing her forehead with her eyes still closed

"What happened, why are you in my bed?" Hermione asked in a bit of a shock, glad when she noticed she had her pajama's on (which consisted of a black tank top, and a pair of pink shorts)

"Don't worry nothing happened" Pansy said "you made it clear last night that you're not into girls"

"Oh" Hermione said "was I rude about it?" she said suddenly feeling some guilt

"No, you were pretty cute about it; I said I'd stop hitting on you though, but I can't" Pansy said getting up from the bed, she was in a pair of Hermione's Pajama's

"Why can't you?" Hermione asked as Pansy walked up to her

"You're hot" Pansy said winking at her "You should probably go check on your friend, she got pretty drunk" she finished, walking to the bathroom.

Knocking on Jessica's door and not hearing a response Hermione opened the door, the room was still dark and immediately the first thing she saw was a pale perfectly shaped ass standing by the bed, taking a sharp intake of breath, he turned around he let out a yelp, she closed the door mouth still hanging open, taking a deep breath she tried to figure out why she had a soft tingle in her underwear 'he's a naked man, of course you're reacting' she said to herself 'although I probably wouldn't react to my dad being naked…ewww', shaking her head she made her way to the kitchen, walking past the clock in the living room she realized just how early it was, 7 am on a Saturday 'insane', grabbing a cup from the cupboard and switching on the kettle she bent over the counter with her hands in her hair closing her eyes, and the first thing she saw behind her eyelids was the picture of Malfoy standing in his perfect form, naked before her

"Having a good time fantasizing?" his much huskier voice said, opening her eyes she saw him standing in front of her at the opposite end of the counter (which was only about 4 feet) all she could see was his topless sculpted and hairless chest which was the perfect amount of muscle not so much as to make you cringe just enough to make want to stare at him all day…and run your tongue all over it…ignoring him she turned around just as the water boiled, she reached into a jar on the counter filled with different types of tea bags, she took one out threw it in the cup and poured the water "You have any coffee?" he asked noting that she was just going to keep trying to ignore him

"No" she said dryly

"Why don't you have coffee?" He said in disbelief walking around the counter she saw that he was thankfully…or not entirely in the pair of jeans he had on the previous night

"I don't drink coffee"

"Still your bossy self then, if you don't drink coffee then no-one does huh?" he said looking into the other jars on the counter

"No, for your information both Jessica and I don't like coffee and how dare you, - wait where is Jessica?" Hermione said stopping her train of thought once she remembered Jessica, Draco chuckled

"She's asleep" he said nonchalantly leaning against the counter top in front of Hermione giving her a once over, admiring the view before him, she frowned seeing his eyes move over her body like he was ready to devour her, she took her cup and moved to the other side of the counter away from his prying eyes "so its tea or nothing?" he said a smile on his face at her sudden movement, he pulled the jar of tea bags to him looking inside it "these are all different"

"Yeah, im not used to having conversations with you that don't start with you insulting me first" Hermione said taking a sip of her tea then putting the mug down

"Look Granger, all the stuff that happened in school was pretty bad and I'm sorry" he said sincerely "Most of it was because of my dad and the whole voldemort thing, we all went through our own thing during the war, my family and I were just trying to survive…either way I'm sorry" not expecting him to open up to him just like that, Hermione was in impressed, impressed that he seemed to have not only matured into a better looking man at a tall 6 feet, his blonde hair now a sexy mess on his head just falling into his grey eyes, but had lost all his prejudice along with it "am I forgiven?" he said lastly looking into her eyes, powerless against them she nodded "so we can be friends?" she nodded again "can you tell me about the tea now?" laughing Hermione nodded again

"I drink a lot of different types of tea and I can never decide which one I want so I just mixed them all in one jar and in the morning I just take one out and see" she explained, he smiled

"Can I have some?" he asked opening the jar

"Thought you wanted coffee"

"Well I do, but I've been trying to kick the habit" he said looking through the cupboards for a cup "You going to help me find a cup?" she drank down a big gulp of her tea, coming around to get him a cup in the cupboard just next to the one he had just opened putting them at a very close proximity to each other, taking the mug out she put it in his open hand "thanks" he said looking at her face that was now slowly heating up "Your hair is longer" he said his hand coming to meet hers on the cup

"Yeah it is" she said taking her hand from his, walking back around the counter, taking her cup and walking back to her room…

(AN: stay tuned for the next chapter, hope you all liked the first actual interaction between Draco and Hermione, please please please review, thanks)


	5. Chapter 5

Life Goes On

Chapter 5

"Dad, I'm heading out, Karen is here" Hermione said to her father who was in his office with a patient

"Alright sweetheart" he said "I'll tell your mother when she gets back", she took her bag from behind the desk

"Bye Karen" she said even though she knew she would not get a response from the surly young lady that seemed to have a thing against her in particular, heading to the front door, but before she could open it herself, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she said as he had just opened the door and was currently standing in front of her in a pair of formal grey pants and a pale blue shirt tucked in, face freshly shaven and clean, he looked like he belonged in a GQ magazine

"Came to get my teeth checked" he said, smirk and all, putting the keys he had been carrying into his pocket

"Sure, just go over there and Karen will sort everything out for you" she said, his smirk faltered a bit at her words "maybe if you sleep with her she'll be less of a bitch, now if you'll excuse me" she finished stepping past him and out of the building, walking down the street

"Granger wait up" Draco called out from behind her, increasing his pace to catch up to her "I don't need to get my teeth checked"

"I know you don't" Hermione said not batting an eyelid in his direction but continuing her walk down the road

"And I'm not going to sleep with…what's her name" he said now walking beside her

"Ok" Hermione said dryly

"I thought we made a truce" he said

"We did" she said finally looking at him

"So this is you being nice? Don't know if I like it all that much Granger" he said chuckling at the scandalized look on her face

"First of all this is not me being nice this is me tolerating you and secondly I don't care if you like it or not"

"Ok Granger, calm down, I was just trying to talk to you"

"Well I have no idea what to even say to you" Hermione said, getting to the coffee shop she had been heading to and walking in to stand in the queue of people waiting to order

"How about yes" he said looking ahead at the menu on the wall ahead of them, oblivious to the admiring glances he was receiving from around the room

"Yes to what?"

"Having dinner with me" he said looking to Hermione fixing her with a seductive stare right into her eyes

"No" she said getting to the front of the line and ordering

"Why not?" he asked, just as they brought a medium sized smoothie with a large straw sticking out of it to the counter, handing it to Hermione, she paid and began making her way out of the shop

"Because Malfoy, I'm not interested in you and I most certainly won't sleep with you" Hermione said

"Why do you assume that I sleep with everyone?" he asked still walking with her as they walked further down the street

"Because you do" she said reaching into her bag to take out her car keys once they got to her car "and I'm not going to be just another notch on your bed post" she finished, opening the door and getting in "thanks for the walk Malfoy, sorry it didn't pan out the way you expected"

"Oh don't worry about it Granger" he said closing the door for her, watching as she started the car and began to drive off, he stood there in a bit of confusion at the spark of interest that she had ignited in him, granted he was attracted to her even in her loose fitting jeans and t-shirt and the pair of ballet flats, but this may be growing into something else, when he was being 100 % honest with himself he had always had a bit of a thing for the petite brunette, her know-it-all nature, and always putting him in his place seemed to turn him on immensely and it didn't help that she had blossomed into a beautiful woman with her clear skin rich brown curls that he could just see spread out across his pillow (or better yet with a handful of the soft curls as she swallowed his manhood), so naturally he had been taken aback when he had walked up to a pretty girl in the bar the previous Friday night and noticed Hermione when Pansy came and started talking to her, it was then that he regretted coming with Pansy to that bar, for having stolen Hermione's attention before he had the chance to do so himself, and probably the dumbest thing he had done was to sleep with her roommate in his frustration. The following morning seeing her in those tiny pajama shorts, and tousled hair he had made up his mind that he was going to have her…maybe more than that too…

(AN: Karen is a woman who takes over the secretary job at the dentist office when Hermione leaves, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think so far, if thi a lost cause or going well, thanks for reading ;-})


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: hey all, so sorry for taking so long to update, my computer has driven me crazy, not working, anyway I managed to type out this next chapter with no problems, enjoy and please review)

Life Goes on

Chapter 6

Tripping over a stone as she just closed the door to the dentist's office behind her Hermione stumbled into a tall figure in front of her, dropping her bag and the 3 books she had been carrying

"Oh sorry about that" she began crouching down to collect the contents of her bag, as he bent down to pick up the books

"It's no problem" he said, looking up she saw that it was Draco, he had her books in one arm and standing up he held his other hand out to her, offering to help her up, looking at his hand ten to him not seeing any particular expression on his face, she took his hand and he helped her up "you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm ok thank you" she said taking the books from him "you're here again"

"Yeah I am, hopefully you'll like me a bit more today" he said, she smiled

"Sorry about yesterday, I was a bit rude" Hermione said beginning her walk down the road to the coffee shop just as everyday

"Oh you were more than a bit rude" he said chuckling "but you're forgiven…if you have dinner with me"

"Well I guess I'm not forgiven then" Hermione said to him smiling

"Promise to keep smiling like that and I will forgive you anyway" he said, she turned away blushing

"Smooth Malfoy, very smooth" she said shaking her head at him even though the heat in her cheeks was still there

"Thank you, don't suppose it changed your mind about dinner?" he said, Hermione shook her head. They walked the way to the coffee shop in an awkward silence, both surprised at the easy flow of the short conversation, at the coffee shop Hermione bought her smoothie once again "You buy these every day?" he asked taking her books from her so she could take the smoothie

"No, I sometimes get the iced tea" she said, taking a sip

"What's in it?" he asked

"A bunch of different fruits and some yoghurt" Hermione said

"And you can't make that at home?" he asked

"I can, I just can't be bothered to go out and buy the fruits that go into it, oh and I don't have a blender" Hermione explained

"Well I could get you one" he said, she just laughed, shaking her head, he smiled at the beautiful medley that was her laugh…damn this was bad, they got to her car and she got in, handing her the books

"Thanks for the walk Malfoy, again" she said smiling at him

"Bye" he said smiling back.

"Hey Jess" Hermione said walking into the apartment, putting her bag on the table next to the door

"Hey" Jessica said back, she was in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables that she was about to cook "come sit I have a story for you"

"Ok" Hermione said taking her shoes off and moving to sit at the counter, "shoot"

"I was at the market getting some groceries and I ran into Draco, that guy from Friday that you went to school with" Jessica started, Hermione nodded nonchalantly as if not affected by the subject of the conversation "Well he was buying something or other and I saw him in the isle and went to talk to him, turns out his mother is opening up an orphanage in town for the kids that lost their families in the war, and he's helping out with the logistics of it that's why he's in town and he bought a condo not too far from here too, anyway I asked him out and he said yes"

"What?" Hermione blurted out accidentally

"I know, it was so crazy, but you know, I just did it" Jessica continued misreading Hermione's surprise "and I mean Friday night was great, so why should it be the last time right?"

"Yea I guess" Hermione said, forcing a smile on her face but feeling the heavy weight of disappointment in the pit of her stomach "So when are you guys going out?"

"Uh, I asked him about tomorrow night he said he'd let me know because he had some stuff he needs to sort out first" Jessica "so I gave him my number and we'll see" she finished in a happy note collecting all the vegetables and throwing them into the pot that was on the stove

"That's, really great Jess" Hermione said, getting up, going to the fridge and getting the jug of juice out to pour herself some, convincing herself that she had no reason to be upset

"How was your day?" Jessica asked, completely oblivious to Hermione's mood change.

"Malfoy, you need to stop doing this" Hermione said looking up when she hearing the door to the office open and seeing him walk in

"Why, when it's so much fun?" he said coming to the desk she was sitting behind she sent him a glare "staying late today?"

"No, I'm waiting for Karen to come in, she's running late" Hermione said

"Well I brought you something" he said, Hermione only just noticing the bottle in his hand that he handed over to her

"What is it?" Hermione asked taking the bottle with the coral colored thick contents

"Imadeyouafruitsmoothie" he mumbled looking everywhere but at her

"What?"

"I…I made you a fruit smoothie ok, just try it" he said, raising her eyebrows

"Why?"

"I have them too, as my breakfast mostly since I can't cook so I figured that you should have one that's better than a shop bought one" he said finally looking up at her, the look on her face bringing a smile to his own

"So you think yours is better?" Hermione asked, smiling at him

"It is better, trust me" he said gesturing for her to taste, she did just that

"Wow, it really is good" she said taking another sip

"Hermione dear -" Hermione's mother called coming out of an office just behind her "oh, hello there" she said towards Draco

"Good day" Draco said politely with a smile on his face

"Are you here for an appointment?"

"Oh no, just came to see your charming daughter" Draco said giving Hermione a knowing glance

"Oh then let me not interrupt then, Hermione go on Karen should be by soon" her mother said taking Hermione's bag and pushing it into her hands. Both Hermione and Draco left the office

"Well at least your mother likes me" Draco said, as they began the usual path down the road, Hermione sipping at the smoothie "you enjoying that?" he asked noticing her not responding, she just nodded taking the last sip left

"You should bring some more next time, if you're making coming here a habit" she finally said giving him the empty bottle

"So, you're warming up to me now huh?" Draco asked a smirk on his face

"Maybe" Hermione said, in the back of her mind thinking of him possibly going on a date with Jessica, she wanted to ask him about it but didn't want to risk it with his arrogance he'd take it as her bragging to Jess about him…but nothing was going on between them so why was there even a need to ask about it, he just walked her to her car a few times and brought her a smoothie, that's all there was.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: so I just realized that my last chapter wasn't very well written, anyway, forgive me, and enjoy this one and please review)

Life Goes On

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks of it, seeing Malfoy every day, two whole weeks that had been a torture of a different kind; she was having the worst time trying to deny the feelings she had for him now, he would bring her a smoothie every day now, a different kind each day and they had gotten to know each other so much better, and he had seemed to make her laugh and challenge her mentally, and he looked sexier each day, she even found herself trying to dress better to work now. She chose not to dwell too much on the idea of him and Jessica, she kept those thoughts at bay, they weren't doing anything wrong, just two former enemies now getting to know each other and the inexplicable feelings were just her warming up to him, getting used to being his friend

"Well you would know" Draco said as he and Hermione took a seat at what was now their usual spot in the coffee shop; at a small round table by the window, a laughing Hermione sat down wiping a stray tear from her cheek, distracted Draco lost himself staring at her, hair pulled up in a high pony tail a few stray curls at the back of her head, her cheeks flushed from laughing, even the way she dressed got a reaction from him, she was in a pair of denim shorts that were about mid-thigh, a white tank top and a grey knit jersey on top, and a pair of pink ballet flats, so simple but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, it was bad, he was starting to like her, enjoying their time together, and just seeing her made his day better. Problem was, Jessica, he felt bad for it but at the same time she filled the part that he couldn't seem to get from Hermione, every time he kissed her it was Hermione's lips he felt, when ever he reached for her hand he wondered what Hermione's small one would feel in his, when his had ran down Jessica's back he thought of how soft her skin would be, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it going on, contrary to popular belief he had never cheated and had never planned on it either, but he also wondered if he was actually cheating.

"Are you going to have something to eat?" Hermione asked, he just shook his head "you know you're staring at me" she said taking a sip of her tea looking at him from the top of her cup, snapping out of it he looked down at the table at his own cup which was now empty

"We should go, I have a meeting to get to" he said, wanting to get out of there as soon as he could, having a hard time with his feelings

"What do you mean, we literally just got here" Hermione said putting her cup down

"I have to go Granger alright, I'll be seeing you" he said in a dismissive tone, standing up, taking out s few coins and putting them on the table, taking his coat from the back of the chair, not giving her the time to respond he walked out of the shop.

"Oh come on, you're always nagging me to go out, so lets go" Hermione pleaded to Jessica, siting on her bed, while Jess was tucked into her covers with a book in hand

"why are you so keen to go out anyway?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, a lot that I need to get out of mind" Hermione said, referring to the sudden departure of Malfoy from the coffee shop that afternoon, she figured that he was getting over his initial attraction to her, she tried to ignore the disappointment she felt, but wouldn't let herself fall for Draco Malfoy.

"And it has nothing to do with whoever you have been getting all dressed up for when you work?" Jessica asked suggestively

"What?" Hermione asked getting up from the bed taking a cup off the bedside table and walking out to the kitchen

"Hey, wait-" Jessica said throwing the covers aside and following Hermione to the kitchen "I know that there is someone Hermione, you've been bouncing around here all happy for like two weeks now"

"Jess, I'm just" Hermione started trying to find a way around this conversation "I'm just trying to move on ok, I need to get over Ron eventually" that wasn't a lie, it was mostly true

"Ok, well I'm glad" Jessica said smiling at Hermione "and sure we can go out, now that you have got me out of bed


	8. Chapter 8

Life Goes On

Chapter 8

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure" Hermione said just as her and the handsome stranger she had been dancing with for most of the night sat down at the bar, he was just slightly taller than Hermione (probably considered short for a guy) with short sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, his name was Trevor.

"So Hermione, what do you do, you work or go to school?"

"I work, at a book store and a dentist office" she said taking a sip of the drink she had just received

"You, in a book store wow" he said chuckling

"What's that supposed to mean" Hermione asked frowning

"No I'm just shocked, I mean a book store seems a bit boring you know, you're really hot and I just expected like a…yoga instructor or something" he said taking a gulp of his drink before looking back to Hermione's unimpressed face, she forced a smile drinking down the contents of her glass

"Thanks for the drink" Hermione said getting up making to walk off but he caught her upper arm before she did

"Hey, wait" Trevor said "I didn't mean to offend you"

"Well you kind of did" Hermione said

"I'm sorry ok" he said raising his hands in surrender "can we get back to having fun, before I became an asshole?" Hermione thought for a second before sitting back down "finished that drink pretty quick, you want another?" he asked, she nodded, casually looking to the dance floor and seeing Jessica dancing with some guy very intimately before turning around to kiss him, taking in a shocked breath "Well your friend seems to be having fun" Trevor said grabbing Hermione's attention once more

"Yeah she does" 'considering she has a boyfriend' Hermione said, the last bit being her final thoughts

"So you seeing anyone special?" he asked

"No, I'm not" Hermione said "I actually just got out of one"

"Ah, me too, crappy break up and all" he said, that made her actually give him her full attention.

"Hey, you still with me?" Draco said to her, they were currently sitting at the coffee shop once again; they were sharing a jumbo chocolate chip muffin, he was sitting across from her casual in his black jeans and black long sleeved t-shirt

"Uh, yeah sorry" Hermione said

"You ok?" he asked noticing the frown on her face

"I just, what's going on here?" she said "I mean between us" she finally blurted out

"I…I don't know we're getting to know each other, and we're…friends" he said, the last part coming out in a whisper

"Oh" Hermione said, Draco could hear the disappointment in her voice, he went to say something but didn't know how to start "so you and Jessica are looking to be serious then?" he frowned

"How did you even-?" Draco asked in confusion

"We live together Malfoy" Hermione said in slight irritation putting down the piece of the muffin she was about to eat

"Oh, um yeah sorry" he said shifting uncomfortably in his chair "I haven't really had the chance to talk with her, but I'll see"

"Alright" Hermione said "I should go" she said a few minutes later when the silence between them got unbearable, he just nodded getting up he reached his hand out to her, she just looked at his hand; a simple gesture, one that she had gotten used to in the past week they had been coming to the coffee shop and stopping by for a bite or just a drink, he would reach out his hand to let her up and she would usually take it, but their last conversation had been a very sobering one and she couldn't bring herself to doing it. So she took her bag from the table and got up, ignoring his gesture.

Shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked out of the shop and the short distance to Hermione's car

"I think it's best for us to just stop what we're doing, whatever it is that's going on here, it should stop" Hermione said looking down at her feet then finally up at him

"Why?" he said "we aren't doing anything wrong" his eyes looking deep into hers almost straight through her, she looked away taking a breath

"I can't see you every day, and go home" Hermione started "just to hear about your amazing date with Jessica, I mean I know we're not together or anything but, Malfoy I'm starting to feel something for you, and if you don't feel the same way-"

"What do you mean don't feel the same? Granger I asked you to dinner more than once and you said no" he said

"I know I did" Hermione said "but that was because, I don't want to be one of your statistics Malfoy"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not exactly known for being in relationships" Hermione said opening the door of her car and throwing her bag in to the passenger seat, just about to get into the car when Draco grabbed her by her upper arm, closing the car door turning her around and pushing her into the car facing him "Malfoy what the hell-"

"You're not going to just storm out of here again" he said letting go of her arm and putting both hands on either side of her against the car "Granger, I have feelings for you that I don't understand and even if it were true all the rumors you hear about me and all sorts of women, they're not, if I didn't want this then I wouldn't be here, every day for less than an hour just to talk to you, as for Jessica, yeah we went on a couple of dates and now we're…I don't know, I left the other day because I just couldn't handle it, I couldn't sit here across from you and not be able to touch you the way I want to or kiss you just once"

"Well I'll make it easy for you, if you're not going to decide then I will" Hermione said "go be with her" she said removing one of his hands at her side and getting into the car and driving off without another word.

(AN: please let me know how you think the story is going, it's really appreciated, I'm leaving in a week for a holiday so I probably won't be updating anything soon, but when I get back I should have a ton of ideas, again PLEASE PLEASE review thanks)


	9. Chapter 9

Life Goes On

Chapter 9

Laughing at something Trevor had said, as he drove Hermione back to her apartment, he parked just outside, behind a black BMW

"I had a really nice time tonight" Hermione said

"Yeah, me too" Trevor said turning down the car radio "I'd like to see you again" smiling Hermione nodded

"I'd like that too" she said, he was great, the whole night had been a dream, he was a perfect gentleman, picking her up and taking her to a great restaurant and paying for everything, it was all just…great, but she couldn't get Draco out of her head, he made her angry, happy, and smitten all at the same time, a feeling that made her want to jump him, but she had to forget about him now, and move on, it was her birthday in two days and she had to let loose, and let the sweet, sweet guy sweep her off her feet, the same sweet guy that was currently talking and she wasn't listening, smiling at him once he stopped talking hoping that he hadn't asked a question, "It's my birthday in two days, and my roommate is planning something or other, do you want to come?"

"Yeah that should be fun" Trevor said "think your friends will like me?"

"I'm sure they will there aren't that many anyway" Hermione said

"Why not, I would think that you had a ton of friends" he said

"Yeah, well after I broke it off with my ex, I just left, don't know where I stand with them anymore, I just got here and moved on" Hermione said, taking her bag from just by her feet

"I'll walk you to the door" Trevor said opening his door, walking out and opening hers, she stepped out; they walked to the entrance to the apartment building, just as Draco and Jessica were walking out

"Hey, Hermione" Jessica said as the two walked out and joined them outside "You must be Trevor, I'm Jessica, Hermione's roommate"

"Oh, hi how are you?"

"I'm good, this is Draco" Jessica said gesturing to Draco who didn't look at all impressed by the situation at hand "We were just going to get some drinks, you two want to come?"

"Uh, no" Hermione blurted out "I mean we don't want to intrude"

"Oh, you wouldn't be intruding" Draco said, turning his attention to Hermione, holding back his reaction to her dress code, she was currently in a nude strapless bandage dress that made her skin glow and exposed her legs to about mid-thigh, gold peep-toe stilettos and a matching bag, her hair was down framing her face

"Sounds good, and it's not late" Trevor said "what do you think?" he asked Hermione

"Um…well then I should go and get a jacket or something" Hermione said

"No worries, I'll keep you warm" Trevor said not so quietly wining at her

"We should go" Draco said just as it looked like Trevor was about to lean in for a kiss, he deliberately went in-between them to get to his car, Jessica following behind him

"You guys can just follow us" Jessica said as she got into the BMW that was parked in front Trevor's car.

Standing in the corridor Hermione leaned against the wall just next to the door to the toilet closing her eyes she took a deep breath, they had only been at the cocktail lounge for an hour, and in that hour she had tried all she could to not look at Draco, the intensity in his eyes caused the butterflies in her stomach go crazy, his eyes became dark when Trevor wrapped his hand around her knee and whispered something in to her, that was when she couldn't take it, she got up making the excuse of needing the toilet just so she could get out and away from the tension, Jessica and Trevor didn't seem to notice anything and both seemed to be hitting it off.

"You planning on standing here all night?" a voice she knew all too well said to her, opening her eyes she saw Draco standing opposite her

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said "Its bad enough that we're all even here-"

"Granger stop talking" he said taking a step towards her, "just stop" he was now standing directly in front of her, he brought is hand up to her face and caressed her cheek, before leaning in eyes locked on her lips

"No" Hermione said putting a hand on his chest, pushing against him "we can't do this"

"Why not?" he asked, leaning his hand against the wall behind her

"Because not only are we here with people, but I won't do this with you ok" she said anger building up in her "I'm not that easy Malfoy" she said pushing him aside and walking back to their table

"I know you aren't" he said quietly to himself staring after her, pulling himself together he made his way back to the table, what he saw almost made him stop dead in his tracks , Hermione was kissing Trevor, Jessica sitting opposite them ordering another round of drinks, she smiled up at Draco, he sat down beside her and cleared his throat in attempt to break up the intimate moment between the couple in front of them, they broke apart Hermione blushing and looking down at the table, Trevor had a smirk on his face

"I think we should get out of here?" Trevor whispered to Hermione, the only reason Draco heard this was because of how hard he was trying to hear their conversation

"Maybe after the next round of drinks" Hermione said to him reaching for her drink on the table to finish it off, catching Draco's eye she saw the storm clouds gathering in his eyes, she looked away quickly

"This is nice, we should do it again" Jessica said

"huh, not likely" Draco snorted quietly but it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, she frowned at him, this was going to be a long night…

(AN: back from holiday, hope you like this chapter, others should be up really soon, please review, let me know what you think)


	10. Chapter 10

Life Goes On

Chapter 10

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was the screaming Hermione woke up to, along with the bouncing on her bed, rubbing her eyes and sitting up she saw Jessica siting at the edge of the bed with a cupcake in her hand that had a candle sticking out of it "happy birthday" she said again quietly holding out the cupcake to Hermione

"The candle isn't lit" Hermione said smiling and taking the cupcake from her

"It went out when I came in here and you wouldn't wake up and I had to bounce on your bed to get you up" Jessica said "but its red velvet so yay, and lucky for you I didn't make it myself, there's a whole box in the kitchen for you" she finished off smiling,

''Thank you" Hermione said "can I get back to sleep now?"

"No, you have to shower and get dressed, I have a plan for this morning, you can get your beauty rest later on this afternoon before we go out" Jessica said pulling the covers off of Hermione and getting up off the bed and walking out "we are leaving in an hour so get up" letting out a breath Hermione took a bite of the cupcake in her hand then put it on the bedside table and got up.

Hours later in the day, Hermione and Jess were having lunch at a small café that Hermione had wanted to go to but never did, it had been a great day Jessica had taken her out to get a manicure, pedicure and get her hair done, it was long past her shoulders in chocolate waves with light brown highlights.

"Ok, we should go back home so you can rest up for tonight, it's going to be a long one" Jessica said paying the bill, they both got up and left.

"Come on Hermione we have to go" Jessica said as she was running around the apartment doing god knows what

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Hermione said grabbing a pair of gold heels out of her closet, she was in a short turquoise halter neck body hugging dress; she quickly put the shoes on and ran as well as she could in them towards the living room where Jessica was standing by the door tapping her foot impatiently

"Ok, we're apparating from just outside the building" Jessica said as they both walked out of the apartment and she locked up the door behind them,

"Where are we even going?" Hermione said as they walked towards the exit

"Oh, you'll see" Jessica said, they made their way just around the corner, before Jessica took Hermione by the hand and they apparated away.

Getting her footing right again in the high heels Hermione opened her eyes, they were in a lobby of a beautifully decorated hotel, for a few seconds she stood alone taking in her surroundings while Jessica was talking to a man at the door just a few feet ahead of them, soon enough Jessica turned to her with a big smile on her face

"Ok, everyone is here" Jessica said

"Everyone? But its dead quiet out here" Hermione replied in confusion

"Well yea, there are silencing charms on the room so we don't disturb the other guests" Jessica said "I invited just a few people, don't be mad at me"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" was the loud chorus that echoed through the room as Jessica opened the door and let Hermione walk in first, looking around the room she saw faces she hadn't seen in the longest time as well as some new ones, but what she hadn't expected was her closest friends, standing just a few feet from her was Harry, along with Ginny, Neville, and Luna, tears were blurring her vision as she walked into the crowd into the large and missed embrace of her friends. Later on standing on the balcony, drink in hand talking with Jessica and Ginny, Hermione looked towards the bar seeing Ron standing there

"What is he doing here?" she said

"Well, that's what I was talking about when I asked for you to not be mad at me" Jessica said "I just thought that maybe you guys could talk, I know he was one of your closest friends' before everything went to hell" Hermione couldn't find I in herself to be mad at her for trying this, she did miss having Ron as her friend

"He has been miserable lately Hermione I mean I'm not saying that you're wrong in being angry at all but I'm pretty sure he misses you" Ginny said sipping her drink, letting out an exasperated breath Hermione shot glares at them both before deciding to go talk to Ron. Coming up behind him she tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey" she said, turning around quickly he seemed surprised to see her but smiled at her "surprised to see me? Little weird, considering it is my party"

"Well, no I'm not, I'm just you know I-" he stuttered

"Ron I'm joking" she said finishing her drink, putting it on the bar and ordering another

"I know, sorry I was just nervous to see you" Ron said running his hand through his hair "I didn't come here to mess up your party, but I couldn't miss the opportunity to come and see you, Hermione I really don't know how to show you how sorry I am that you had to find out about Melanie and I"

"Her name is Melanie huh" Hermione said

"Yeah, I know you probably don't want to know this but I love her, and she makes me really happy" he said

"So I didn't make you happy?"

"No, it's not like that you did, it was just different" Ron said seeming to be flustered

"I just don't know why you didn't just break up with me Ron"

"I wanted to give us time, I guess I didn't think it all the way through" he said

"Well that was all at my expense Ron, I really loved you" Hermione said "and I hate being mad at you, but I am" he only nodded his head at this

"Do you think we will ever be friends again? I'd really like that" he said

"I hope so" she said, taking her drink and walking back out to the balcony, both Ginny and Jessica looked at her expectantly

"Why didn't you tell me that he grew up?" Hermione said to Ginny who shrugged "I mean telling me that he didn't think things through and he wants to prove that he's sorry, I mean what happened to the Ron I knew? He's changed so much since I saw him, I mean a lot" Hermione began ranting and taking gulps of her drink

"He's different but still the same you know" Ginny said "he seems to like Melanie a lot"

"Well, I'm glad he's happy" Hermione said, both the other girls raised their eyebrows at her in disbelief "I really am, but part of me is still mad at him"

"Well I think you did good for talking to him, anyway lets go dance" Jessica said pulling the two girls to the dance floor.

Later on in the evening just when everyone was heading home, there were just a few people left Jessica still on the dance floor and would ever now and then drag her there with her, by that time Hermione had kicked off her shoes and was sitting on a chair on the balcony enjoying the soft cool breeze against her face

"Not falling asleep there are you Granger?" the voice of Draco interrupted her silence

"What are you going here?" she said looking up but then quickly looking back down as the effects of the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed made themselves known

"Jessica asked me to come help get you guys home" he said coolly "Well, I'll leave you to it then" he said when he received no response

"Wait Mal- uh Draco" Hermione began, turning back to her "I'm sorry, about the last time we spoke, and after you were being so nice to me"

"I can do nice" he said chuckling

"Yeah I know you can, and it's…nice" she said attempting to get up from her chair and stumbling into him, he caught her around the waist

"Thanks" he said

"Sorry, for stumbling on you" she said managing to balance on her feet and get out of his arms before she gave in to the strong warmth that came from there, he just shrugged, admiring her outfit, taking in the look of the creamy skin of her thighs where the dress had ridden up almost exposing her underwear, all he wanted was to take her right there, but he knew he couldn't

"I forgive you"

(AN: hey all, hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise there will be a kiss and more in the next few chapters, please review and let me know what you think…;-)…)


	11. Chapter 11

Life Goes On

Chapter 11

"Where are you even going?"

"Just away for the weekend Hermione, I'll be back on Monday" Jessica said finishing off packing her bag

"Ok, fine have fun" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders taking a sip of her tea while sitting on her bed

"I will" Jessica said "I'll miss you" she said smiling at Hermione

"Ok whatever" Hermione laughed "so what about Draco?" she added trying to be nonchalant about it

"What about him?"

"Well he is your boyfriend, are you going together or what?"

"Oh I wouldn't say he's my boyfriend, and even so I'm allowed to be away from him for a weekend" Jessica said, still preoccupied with her packing, she zipped up her bag and walked out to the living room dropping it down next to the door with the other small bag "All done" she said letting out a relieved breath putting her hands on her hips, just as Hermione walked out of the bedroom and stood by the door "I just need a shower and I have to leave before it gets too late" Jessica ran back to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Hermione took her now empty mug to the sink, waving her hand over the dishes having them clean themselves, she hadn't used magic for the longest time nearly forgot that she was even a witch, but on occasions like this one it was very convenient.

Two hours later Jessica had left; it was dark and rainy outside, she had the TV on some romantic comedy playing, and she had decided that she wanted to bake, just as she was about to take the first batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven there was a knock at the door, she went to the door wiping her hands on a dish cloth on the way, opening the door she found Draco standing there

"Hey" he said

"Hi" Hermione said in reply, suddenly feeling self-conscious at her appearance, she was in a pair of light blue cotton short shorts and an over-sized grey t-shirt that was now partly covered in flour "What are you doing here? Um…Jessica isn't here"

"Oh, I just thought I would come and see her" he said smiling at her

"Well she isn't here-"

"So can I come in?" Draco interrupted just as he knew that she was about to close the door on him

"Oh, I don't-oh shit" she started to say just when she remembered her cookies that were now beginning to burn, she ran to the oven grabbing the oven mitten on the way, she took out the tray of cookies "damn it Malfoy, look what you did"

"What?" Draco said coming into the apartment closing the door behind him and following her to the kitchen "I literally didn't do anything"

"I was about to take these out when you knocked" Hermione said looking down at the cookies that weren't exactly burnt but very hard as they cooled

"I'm sure they are still edible" Draco said taking one and biting into it, she cringed at the loud crunch she heard when he bit into it, "um…there see, still good" he said forcing a smile, Hermione laughed

"Oh no they aren't" she said taking the tray and emptying it into the bin "if your first batch goes bad then there probably isn't any hope left for the rest"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can make a new batch" he said "see there is some here" he picked up the bowl that still had a bit of batter in it, he stuck his finger in it and ate a bit of the batter

"Hey, wash your hands" Hermione said swatting his hand away from the bowel

"Hey I had to get rid of the taste of burnt chocolate chips" he said, they both laughed

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione said after a short silence between them

"I can't be nice to you?" he asked walking to the sink washing his hands with the bottle of hand wash next to the sink "why do you have had wash in your kitchen?"

"Because sometimes the bathroom is too far, and you're allowed to be nice to me, it's just…different" Hermione said, he chuckled

"Alright, so let's get started on a new batch of cookies" he said "do you have an apron or something?"

"You want an apron?" Hermione said laughing at him

"Yeah what if I get dirty?" he said as if it was common sense, Hermione walked over to a drawer just next to him trying not to laugh at him and took out a blue apron for him to use "thank you" he said taking it from her he tied it around his waist "right so, what now?" looking at him for a few seconds and noticing his seriousness

"Ok" she said, taking out the tray that she had already greased "Well we'll just finish off the batter that's left" he nodded taking the bowl in question reaching in to scoop out a small amount of the batter with his fingers

"Wait what are you doing?" Hermione yelped

"Putting it in the tray" he said

"No, use the ice-cream scoop" she said using the scoop to collect the batter from his now sticky fingers

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is, I make cookies that are equal in size, so therefore I use a ice-cream coop" she said in a matter of fact manner finally getting the batter off his fingers "this one is going to be yours" Draco just laughed watching as she poured out the contents of the scoop onto the tray "now you do it"

"Can I have my hand back?" he asked, it was only then that she realized that she had been holding his wrist the whole time, she let go of it quickly and handed him the scoop.

Eventually they finished off the remaining batter which resulted in five cookies, so Draco insisted that they make more; they had just made it with Draco sneaking tastes every few seconds

"At the rate that you're going we'll end up with five cookies again and there is no way that I'm making more batter-"

"Oh shut it Granger" Draco said smearing some of the batter on her cheek, her mouth opened in shock she wiped it off and threw it at him so fast that he didn't have the time to move out of the way, the small bit of batter hitting him close to his right eye

"Oh my god Draco are you ok, I'm sorry" she began saying thinking she had got it in his eye, stepping closer to him as he was wiping at his eye, he suddenly took her around the waist taking a hand full of flour and spreading it over her face she screamed trying to wiggle free from his grip "Malfoy let me go"

"Say you're sorry" he said not letting her go and reaching for another handful of flour

"What? No "she said, he then dropped the flour and began tickling her, she let out a shriek of laughter trying to pry his hands off and get away at the same time, tumbling forward they slipped and Draco catching the worst of it since he fell first then followed by her beside him, both still laughing now on their backs next to each other

"What can't you do?" he asked a few seconds later staring up at the ceiling

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked turning to look at him

"Well you're the smartest witch since…ever; I've never won an argument with you that didn't result in insults so you're a know-it-all, and now you bake" he said, she laughed

"Well I'm confused on whether that's an insult or a compliment" she said

"I can't compliment you anymore, because you get angry when I do"

"No I do not" she said "you just give them at the wrong times" she laughed

"So when is the right time?" he asked turning over to look at her now as well

"When I'm in a good mood"

"Even with all that flour on your face, you're absolutely beautiful" he said, with no hint of humor or sarcasm in his tone, they just looked at each other…

(AN: please let me know what you think of this chapter)


	12. Chapter 12

Life Goes On

Chapter 12

"I should get going" Draco said "Now that you have filled me to the brim with cookies and milk, I need to get home and digest", both laughed, they had been sitting on the floor in front of the TV with a plate of now finished cookies and two now empty glasses of milk Hermione fighting to keep her eyes open surprised at how much she was enjoying his company, he made her completely forget everything that was wrong in her life namely the frustration she felt regarding Ron, he made her remember the reasons why having a significant other was so great

"Yeah, its late and I might fall asleep if I stay up any longer" she said getting up, reaching to take the plate and glasses but Draco had been quicker he picked both up before walking to the kitchen and depositing them in the sink he then walked over to the door "thanks" walking over to stand by the door as well

"What for?" he asked

"Well just for being here, it was really nice to talk again you know" she said

"Yeah" he said "I won't lie, I missed talking to you too, even if you were a huge pain in the arse"

"I was not, you were the pain, stalking me all the time" she laughed running a hand through her hair bringing it all to rest on her right shoulder, mesmerized by the simple action Draco stared for a few seconds before snapping himself out of it

"Firstly I wasn't stalking you and secondly you weren't complaining" he said raising his eyebrows at her a smirk on his face

"Either way, you should leave now" she said looking down

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked

"Do something to derail the subject or end the conversation when it's getting good" Draco said

"And there he is, I was sort of hoping that the ferret side of Draco Malfoy wouldn't make an appearance, but alas"

"Oh don't act like you don't like it" he said taking a step closer to her "You'll cave in, you'll come to realize that all the anger or whatever feelings you have are all just to cover up what you're really feeling: lust" he reached a hand up to caress her cheek "don't worry, I feel it too" her breathing became labored

"Malfoy-" she breathed out

"Shut up Granger" he said, before lifting her chin and closing the distance between them, as soon as she felt his lips on hers she couldn't help but moan, his hand slid to the back of her neck pulling her closer to him as he probed her lips apart with his tongue, bringing her hands to his chest as she allowed his tongue into her mouth enjoying the taste of cookies still there as it slid against hers, she bunched his shirt in her fists pulling him closer to her, as the kiss grew deeper they began to grope at each other, her hands now around his neck and his at her waist holding her close his fingers touching the warmth of her lower back under her sweat shirt, she sucked in breath at his cool touch, noticing the sudden stiffening in her body he pulled away giving her one last peck, he looked down at her, her eyes still closed and lips slightly parted

"I thought you were leaving" she whispered finally opening her eyes

"I would if you let go of my shirt" he said smirking at her longing to just kiss her again, looking down at her hands that were fisted in his shirt she let go quickly

"Sorry" she said, he removed his arms from around her waist reluctantly, she reached over and opened the door

"You have plans for tomorrow?" he asked

"Well I actually planned on staying in for the weekend, just me and a bunch of junk food"

"You want company?" he asked

"I don't know if that's a good idea" she said

"Scared I'll kiss you again?" he asked, not really looking for an answer as he strolled out of the apartment without another word.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I would be out of the country during your birthday" Trevor said, he had called her the following morning, hearing his apology she realize that she hadn't even though about him since their first date, his being away since then didn't help much

"Oh, it's ok really" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders then leaning against the door she had just closed after being out to get some pizza

"Ok, well then we haven't had our second date yet, how about it?" he said

"Oh, um ok" she said "what did you have in mind?"

"How about a movie and dinner?" he asked, just as she was about to answer him there was a knock on the door

"Trevor can you just hold on for a sec" Hermione said into the phone before opening the door to find Draco standing there with a paper bag in hand and a smile on his face, she couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach at seeing him "um, can I call you back?"

"Yeah sure" Trevor said hanging up the phone

"What are you doing here?" she said to Draco

"Well I said I was coming back" he said walking past her into the apartment and to the kitchen counter to put down the bag he was carrying "and I'm hungry so we have to eat"

"And you couldn't eat alone?" she said closing the door and walking to where he was standing

"No" he said, taking out the contents of the bag which consisted of a few boxes of Chinese food

"You eat Chinese food?" she said putting the pizza box on the counter and looking into the paper bag and finding a tub of ice-cream "Oh you got ice cream, now you can stay" he walked further into the kitchen looking in the cupboards until he found plates and spoons

"Are you ok?" she asked him as he leaned against the counter just next to her

"Yeah" he said opening up the pizza box and grabbing a slice

"Why don't I believe you?" she said

"I just had a bad day" he said

"I need to change" she said "I'll be right back" she walked to her room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, coming back out she found him sitting on the couch food spread out on the coffee table "I think I know what would make you feel better" she said walking into the kitchen

"What are you talking about Granger?" he said looking over to her, she came to the couch with two glasses and a bottle of vodka, he chuckled "ok maybe that will work"…

(AN: please review, hope you enjoyed this chapter another one is coming really soon)


	13. Chapter 13

Life Goes On

Chapter 13

"And she's just up my arse about this thing and it's her idea" Draco slurred taking off his tie and throwing it at the ground, he reached forwards to the coffee table for his glass, he suddenly heard a thud "woah Granger what are you doing back there?" she had gone to the toilet and it had taken him this long to figure that she had been away for a while

"You have to come and help me Draco" she yelled from the bathroom, he stood up as best as he could without tumbling over, making his way to the bathroom

"I don't know if I will ever recover from seeing you on the toilet Granger" he said standing just behind the door

"I'm not in the bathroom" she said laughing, it was then that he realized that the voice was coming from her room, he walked in

"What are you doing?" he said finding her laying across the bed legs dangling over the bed in nothing but her tank top and what looked like a pair of dark pink panties

"I can't get up" she said

"Why are you naked?"

"I'm not naked" she said

"Ok then, what happened to your pants" he asked walking over to lay down on the bed next to her feeling his head weighing down on him

"You happened to my pants actually" she said accusingly, at this he began laughing

"You realize you blame me for things that have nothing to do with me right?"

"You left the seat up in the bathroom and when I went to sit down I fell in the toilet" she said, his laughter only intensified "it's not funny "she added trying to hide her own giggle

"It's more disgusting really, how does that even happen? And please tell me it happened before you peed" he said rolling over to face her letting his eyes run over her body

"It is disgusting and thank god I hadn't peed yet, I don't want to talk about this anymore" she said, they both took in deep breaths

"Have you always been this entertaining?" he said, she laughed rolling to face him

"I'm glad you're feeling better" she whispered to him

"Thanks for making that happen not many people can…actually my own mother cant" he said "so well done you, just one other thing you're good at" she smiled at him "I know you think that I just want to sleep with you but I think I want more with you"

"Malfoy-"

"I prefer it when you call me Draco" he interrupted

"Ok, Draco you can't tell me this when you're sleeping with my roommate" she began, sitting up on the bed no longer looking at him

"I'm not even sleeping with her" he said more to himself but she caught it

"Ok, so what are you guys doing together? And I know you've slept together"

"Basically nothing I mean we sometimes have lunch, we've made out a couple of times but that's about it…and for your information the first time doesn't count" he said

"What?"

"Granger I can't sleep with her because all I think about is you, I don't want to touch her I want to touch you, I want to kiss you and damn it I don't know what to do" he said frustrated "uh I don't know what you did to me, but I do know that I want you and I do know that it's not going away" he had begun pacing in front of her, all she could do was stare and listen to him talk until he turned to her "so?"

"What?" she asked confused about the reaction he was hoping for

"Say something Granger"

"Don't yell at me" she replied to his snapping at her

"I'm not yelling at you, I'm just…frustrated" he said letting out a deep breath and looking at her "I should go"

"No" she said just as he was walking out of the room, she got up walking to him "stay" she whispered, just as he leaned down to press his lips against hers, putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him both exploring the others mouths, she let out a moan before wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her up to her toes and pushing her into the door frame, he groaned into her mouth pushing his growing member into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her up pressing her into the doorframe harder, she moaned when she felt his lips on her neck, he carried her over to the bed dropping down onto it with her under him, shivers ran up her spine at the feel of his warm hands against the cooled skin of her thighs running up to her ass, reaching down she slipped her hands under his shirt feeling his heated skin, he sucked in breath biting into her shoulder

"Wait" he whispered into her neck bracing himself up on his hands and looking down at her, eyes stormy with lust "I can't believe I'm saying it but, should we be doing this?" breathing slightly laboured she met his eyes

"I don't know" she said "are you still drunk?" he chuckled

"I don't think so, are you?"

"No" she said "I do know that I want you" hearing these words he felt a twitch in his cock and he pushed himself into her panty covered pussy, at this she let out a small whimper

"I can't think straight when you do that" he said

"Do what?" she said lifting her hips up to meet him

"That sexy little moan of yours" he said into her neck, his hand roaming her thigh which made her moan I anticipation "who knew you'd be such a tease" she bit her lip looking up at him "either way, you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't really don't know, but I know that I don't think we can go back from this" she said after thinking for a few minutes trying to clear out the fuzziness in her brain, with that he leaned ack down to capture her lips again….

(AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think)


	14. Chapter 14

Life Goes On

Chapter 14

She opened her eyes moving closer to the warmth next to her, she felt an arm slide over her waist and pull her closer, letting out a sigh she closed her eyes again.

He had been having this dream quite often lately, waking up with Hermione in his arms, his face in her neck smelling her hair the scent of some sort of flower relaxing him further, but this time was different he could actually smell her and feel her skin on his, she was actually there snuggling into him her warm naked body pressing into him, he felt the stirrings of a hard on beginning, he caressed her hip and down her thigh, he lifted her thigh gently sliding his own between hers, she moaned eyes still closed, he slid his and between her thighs the tips of his fingers moving over her nether lips moving his fingers up and down over them, she moaned out loud opening her eyes and pushing back against him, he kissed at the base of her neck while spreading her lips feeling her wetness and spreading it over to her already sensitive clit, she moaned again rocking against him as he sped up his movements over her clit, just as she began feeling herself tighten he stopped moving to have her laying on her back, he crawled down between her legs, taking a whiff of her sweet scent he licked at her lips causing her to shiver in anticipation, he slipped a finger into her while licking at her clit, she opened her eyes looking down locking in with his, he added another finger and began increasing the pace that he was pumping in and out of her and he then began sucking on her clit, soon enough he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and her breathing come out in gasps and her hips bucked up to meet his mouth letting out a moan as she felt herself orgasm, licking her up a few times he crawled back up to meet her face

"Morning" he whispered, she smiled leaning up to kiss him

"Hey" she said running her hands up his chest to cup his face in her hands bringing his lips back down to meet hers wrapping her arms around his neck pushing against him encouraging him to roll onto his back bringing her on top of him, never breaking the kiss, she sat up straddling him and slowly letting him slide into her and rocking back and forth on him, then leaning down to kiss his neck then bite into it too

"Ah, Hermione" he groaned lifting his hips pushing further into her while grabbing her ass and pushing her down onto him, they kept this slow pace going for a while before Draco could no longer take it anymore flipping her over to her hands and knees and began pounding into her, reaching down to flick at her sensitive clit that was now covered in her wetness, she let out a yelp of his name at the new angle "come for me" he panted "come on baby…come on" his encouragement pushed her over the edge with him quickly following

"Oh my god" Hermione said after they had caught their breath, lying next to each other "What a way to wake up" she rolled on to her side facing him, a smile gracing his face he reached up and pushed a piece of hair out of her face

"Couldn't resist" he breathed out, running a finger over her cheek "you're so beautiful" he let out as a whisper, watching as she blushed looking down to his naked chest, he saw realization dawn on her face at this he pulled her closer to him pressing their bodies together "don't think about it"

"How can I not think about it?" she said into his chest "what are we doing Draco?"

"I don't know, but I do know it feels so right" he said "I should talk to Jessica"

"You're going to break it off with her?" she asked

"You don't want me to?" he asked

"I, I do but I just, I don't know if I can do that to her" Hermione said pulling away from him slightly

"Hermione, I don't know if I can go back, if I can be without you" he said looking into her eyes then leaning over to kiss her.

(AN: this was a bit of a short one, please let me know what you think about Draco and Hermione's progress, thanks)


	15. Chapter 15

Life Goes On

Chapter 15

"You want to have lunch?" Draco said, as he walked into the kitchen clad in his boxers with Hermione following behind him in nothing but his shirt trying to tie up the mess of her hair, he took out the last few pieces of pizza from the fridge and bringing it to the counter, seeing her fiddling with her hair he took both her hands and brought them down to her sides leaning in to kiss her gently "leave it down, its sexy" she smiled at him giving him one last kiss before moving to sit at the counter and take a slice of pizza and biting into it, he sat down next to her "so, lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be nice" she replied shifting closer to him so their knees were touching, she moved her foot over between his rubbing it up and down against his bare ankle, he smirked at her, he had been pleasantly surprised by how playful she was sexually and that she generally made him feel wanted and comfortable around her, he took a bite of the pizza still looking at her as she ate her own slice "You're staring"

"Yeah" he said, continuing his stare, he then put the slice of pizza down getting off his chair bracing his hands on the arms of her chair before leaning in to kiss her, she rested on the back of the chair bringing her hands to each side of his face kissing him back while caressing the stubble on his face, spreading her legs to allow him to move closer to her, his hands sliding up her thighs pushing the shirt she was wearing further up "I can't keep my lips off of you either" he said laying gentle kisses on her neck

"Well I'm not complaining" she said

"You shouldn't be" he said smirking at her before sitting back down and grabbing his pizza.

Leaning back against the door a goofy smile plastered on her face, she bit her lip trying to get rid of it but she couldn't, the past few hours had been the best she had ever experienced in her short life, never would she have thought that she would be this happy while with Draco Malfoy, of all the people she could think of, he made her feel a hundred times more than what she felt being with Ron, but the imminent truth that Jessica was due to be back soon was still there in the back of her head, but she couldn't let him go, she knew she couldn't stop whatever it is that they had started, it felt too right to be in his arms, too right to kiss him. So yes she was going to be with him and hope to god that Jessica would understand.

Walking into his apartment and dropping his keys on the table, Draco pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, still smelling her on his shirt he smiled, he couldn't remember ever being this content with just…being.

"Hermione, Hermione are you here?" was the voice of Jessica that shook her out of the daze she was in headsets and music blazing in her ears while she looked for something to wear for lunch, hearing only the last part of Jessica's sentence she wasn't expecting the voice that followed

"Not here" this was followed by the closing of the door and what sounded like stumbling, which was followed by giggling. Now she was wide awake trying hard to confirm the voice she had heard, tip-toeing to her door she pressed her ear against it but unfortunately she heard nothing more but the stumbling of their feet towards Jessica's bedroom. There was a knock on the door and she knew who it would be

"Damn it" Jessica said making her way out of her room to the door "Draco, hey what are you doing here?"

"I uh, just wanted to come and see you" Draco's voice said "Thought we could talk"

"Oh, Draco this isn't really a good time" Jessica said

"Yeah, but for what I have to say there isn't going to be a good time" he said "Jessica I think we both know that, this…whatever it is, isn't going anywhere"

"I, I guess you're right, we weren't even having sex" Jessica said chuckling

"Yeah, so no hard feelings?"

"None" Jessica said, soon there was the sound of the door closing and Jessica walking back to her room "That was Draco, he just broke it off with me"

"Wow, are you ok?" said the voice, the definite voice of Pansy Parkinson…

(AN: please let me know what you think, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading…review review review )


End file.
